Grandpa Jack/Dialogue
Before and after Fishing Contest *'Grandpa Jack:' Hello young man *'Grandpa Jack:' Come to visit old Grandpa Jack? *'Grandpa Jack:' I can tell ye stories for sure *'Grandpa Jack:' I used to be the best fisherman these parts have seen **Tell me a story then ***'Player:' Tell me a story then ***'Grandpa Jack:' Well when I were a young man ***'Grandpa Jack:' We used to take fishing trips over to Catherby ***'Grandpa Jack:' The fishing over there - now that was something ***'Grandpa Jack:' Anyway we decided to do a bit of fishing with our nets ***'Grandpa Jack:' I wasn't having the best of days ***'Grandpa Jack:' Tuning up nothing but old boots and bits of seaweed ***'Grandpa Jack:' Then my net suddenly got really heavy ***'Grandpa Jack:' I pulled it up ***'Grandpa Jack:' To my amazement I'd caught this little chest thing ***'Grandpa Jack:' even more amazing was when I opened it ***'Grandpa Jack:' It contained a diamond the size of a radish ***'Grandpa Jack:' That's the best catch I've ever had! **Sorry I don't have time now ***'Player:' Sorry I don't have time now ***'Grandpa Jack:' sigh ***'Grandpa Jack:' Young people - always in such a rush During fishing contest *'Grandpa Jack:' Hello young man *'Grandpa Jack:' Come to visit old Grandpa Jack? *'Grandpa Jack:' I can tell ye stories for sure *'Grandpa Jack:' I used to be the best fisherman these parts have seen **Tell me a story then ***'Player:' Tell me a story then ***'Grandpa Jack:' Well when I were a young man ***'Grandpa Jack:' We used to take fishing trips over to Catherby ***'Grandpa Jack:' The fishing over there - now that was something ***'Grandpa Jack:' Anyway we decided to do a bit of fishing with our nets ***'Grandpa Jack:' I wasn't having the best of days ***'Grandpa Jack:' Tuning up nothing but old boots and bits of seaweed ***'Grandpa Jack:' Then my net suddenly got really heavy ***'Grandpa Jack:' I pulled it up ***'Grandpa Jack:' To my amazement I'd caught this little chest thing ***'Grandpa Jack:' even more amazing was when I opened it ***'Grandpa Jack:' It contained a diamond the size of a radish ***'Grandpa Jack:' That's the best catch I've ever had! **Are you entering the fishing competition? ***'Player:' Are you entering the fishing competition? ***'Grandpa Jack:' Ah the Hemenster fishing competition ***'Grandpa Jack:' I know all about that ***'Grandpa Jack:' I won that four years straight ***'Grandpa Jack:' I'm to old for that lark now though ****I don't suppose you could give me any hints? *****'Player:' I don't suppose you could give me any hints? *****'Grandpa Jack:' Well you sometimes get these really big fish *****'Grandpa Jack:' In the water just by the outflow pipes *****'Grandpa Jack:' Think they're some kind of carp *****'Grandpa Jack:' try to get a spot round there *****'Grandpa Jack:' The best sort of bait for them is red vine worms *****'Grandpa Jack:' I used to get those from McGruber's wood, north of here *****'Grandpa Jack:' dig around in the red vines up there **** That's less competition for me then *****'Player:' That's less competition for me then" **Sorry I don't have time now ***'Player:' Sorry I don't have time now ***'Grandpa Jack:' sigh ***'Grandpa Jack:' Young people - always in such a rush Category:Fishing Contest Category:Quest dialogues